Grounds for Divorce
by lilgenious
Summary: "Are you going to divorce your wife?" Morgana asks as they sit by the banks of the Seine River. "I need grounds for divorce." was his response. "But you have one."


_This story was written as an entry for Camelot_land on livejournal and is published under my other penname afleur_de_lis on AO3. This is the first alternate universe story I had ever written that deals with a modern setting in Merlin, but I do have to say that I am quite pleased with it._

* * *

"Are you going to have her divorced?" Morgana asked as she took a sip of her lemon soda at their favourite café that was on the banks of the Seine River in Paris.

Merlin set his mug of tea down on the table and leaned back into his chair so he could gaze at her. She seemed embarrassed by her question and looked away quickly, a rosy blush high on her cheeks. Her raven hair was in a French twist with a few curly locks around her face. He thought that she looked rather beautiful with her hair that way, especially since it brought out her eyes.

He leaned forward and touched her hand. "If it makes you happy, my love," he said.

Morgana brought her attention back to him when she felt his touch. He was shocked by the expression that had overtaken her features. Her face had hardened like that of a statue, her eyes bore into his and before he knew it, she had withdrawn her hand from his.

"That's just it. It won't make me happy, Merlin. I wouldn't be happy if you divorced your wife on the grounds of making me happy. I want you to make that decision on your own."

"What do you want me to do?" Merlin asked, suddenly irritated. "Go to my wife and say that I am seeing another woman, I want a divorce."

Morgana flinched at his words and looked away from him for the second time. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked out at the Seine River, but she was too strong to cry. Always was. Instead she closed her eyes, her face full of the sun.

"I don't want to be the other woman," she said at last. Her eyes were still closed, and Merlin could hear the tremor in her voice. "I want to be your only woman. I don't want to hide our relationship anymore. Not from your wife or my brother... even Gwen."

"If I had grounds for divorce..."

"But you do have grounds for divorce." Morgana opened her eyes and gazed fiercely into Merlin's. "You're not happy in your marriage. I can see that... everybody can..." her voice trailed off.

"It's complicated..."

"What is complicated, Merlin? Your relationship with a wife you don't love? Or is it our relationship that we have to keep secret from everybody including our friends and family?"

Merlin didn't answer for a few minutes, just looked out at the Seine River. He felt Morgana's eyes upon him, knowing that his silence was hurting her... knowing that he was losing her the more he remained silent.

"Gwaine has asked me out. I haven't given him my answer yet because I am waiting for you to make up your mind about whether you love me or not. According to Lancelot, he's made plans to go to a nice winery for the weekend."

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but Morgana beat him to it.

"I can tell that you don't know what you're going to do," she said, her voice absolute. "I hope that the next time you see me, that you will have an answer."

"Morgana..."

"No Merlin." For a brief moment her eyes flashed gold before turning back to their regular colour. "I have been thinking this through for a long time. If we are unable to stop sneaking around behind everybody's back, then I don't want a relationship."

Merlin's mouth felt as though it was made of sandpaper. He gulped back the urge to shout out his impatience and anger. With great difficulty he nodded his head. Morgana sighed sadly and stood up, smoothing out her dark dress pants when she had done so.

Merlin reached out for Morgana's hand and kissed it. It was a gesture of respect than of love, but he was sure that the both of them felt the passion deep inside.

"Goodbye Merlin," Morgana said trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. "I hope to see you soon."

Merlin watched her leave, an odd expression on his face. He felt as though his heart was about to be yanked out of his chest, and for moment he felt a wild urge to stand up and call her back. He loved her. Yet he felt that this break would be for the best- not just for him, but for her too.


End file.
